


Дорога до Эль Хазарда

by AllegraG



Series: Разрывая миры [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Quests, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegraG/pseuds/AllegraG
Summary: Короткий рассказ о попутчиках
Series: Разрывая миры [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788883
Kudos: 1





	Дорога до Эль Хазарда

Она удовлетворенно потянулась. Обед оказался замечательно вкусным — наверное, отчасти потому, что последнее время ей приходилось питаться черствым хлебом и сыром, запивая его сырой водой или травяным чаем по вечерам. Сейчас, сидя в таверне, она искренне наслаждалась солнечным днем. Впрочем, нужно было двигаться дальше.

Она подошла к стойке, за которой угрюмый хозяин протирал кружки, временами покрикивая на слугу, слишком медленно разносившего пиво. В таверне было действительно людно.

— Подскажите, как отсюда можно добраться до Эль Хазарда?

Хозяин снисходительно посмотрел на нее и переспросил:

— Куда добраться?

— В Эль Хазард.

— Вот спросила! Я такого города и не знаю. На юге, что ли? 

— Не знаю, — пожала плечами она. — Может, и на юге.

— Куда ж ты идешь, раз не знаешь? Вон там, у дальнего стола, мужик сидит — с бородой, видишь? — она кивнула. — Вот, это купец знаменитый, Нерит Лаффери. Он тут каждые полгода проезжает, только ко мне и захаживает. У него спроси, он человек бывалый. Может, и довезет.

— Спасибо, — кивнула она и направилась к указанному столу. Там, кроме чернобородого пожилого — видимо, Нерита, — сидела изящная темнокожая женщина и пять крупных мужчин, явно походивших на охранников. Они громко смеялись и весело переговаривались. Когда она подошла, один ощупал ее цепким взглядом и тут же перестал обращать на нее внимания, Видимо, решил, что она не представляет никакой опасности.

— Господин Нерит Лаффери? — спросила она, обращаясь к чернобородому.

— Да, — ответил он.

— Скажите, вы направляетесь не в Эль Хазард? Мне необходимо туда добраться, и я бы очень обрадовалась возможности путешествовать с вами.

— Эль Хазард? Что-то знакомое. Но я там никогда не был. Милая, это может быть на юге? 

Женщина отрицательно покачала головой и ответила:

— Я слышала об этом городе. Но он не на юге. Я вообще сомневаюсь, что он существует.

— Может быть, — привычно ответила она. 

— Эль Хазард, Эль Хазард... нет, что-то не припомню. Нет, мне очень жаль. А чем знаменит этот город? — нахмурившись, продолжил купец.

— Стенами из белого камня. Храмом Радуги и другими чудесами.

— Да, я слышал. Но никогда не был. Простите.

Она поблагодарила купца и направилась к выходу. Вдруг ее окликнули:

— В Эль Хазард тебе нужно, да?

Она обернулась. Обладатель голоса был явно не трезв, он приподнялся со скамьи и теперь опирался на стол, слегка шатаясь. Глаза у него слезились, но интонации были уверенные.

— В Эль Хазард, — ответила она.

— Принеси старому Эду кружку пива, и я расскажу тебе, как попасть в Эль Хазард.

Она окликнула слугу, и села напротив старика, положив голову на ладонь. Нос приходилось прикрывать, потому что стойкий пивной воздух, в котором обитал старый Эд, мог выдержать не каждый. Слуга стукнул кружкой о стол, на лету поймал брошенную монету и исчез в толпе. Она подвинула кружку старику и сказала:

— Рассказывай.

Он сделал большой глоток и хитро улыбнулся ей.

— Все очень просто. Это недалеко отсюда. 

У нее перехватило дыхание.

— Ты выходишь за ворота и идешь на солнце. Быстрым шагом к закату как раз доберешься. Там сначала покосы, потом лесок такой, а потом поле заброшенное. Там и увидишь.

— Спасибо, — у нее заблестели глаза. — Спасибо огромное! — еще раз повторила она, уже вылетая из таверны. Дверь за ней громко захлопнулась.

— Вспомнил! — воскликнул Нерит Лаффери. — Вспомнил, черт подери! «Белые стены Хазарда, птица над морем летает...» Это в песне какой-то было! Только такого города...

— Не существует, — насмешливо закончила женщина. — О чем я и говорила. А ты, как обычно, меня не послушал.

— Куда же она направляется? — удивленно спросил купец. 

— Да мало ли сумасшедших на свете! Вскружили ей голову баллады. Взгляд горит, ветер в голове...

Она не просто шла — она летела, как на крыльях. Как давно ей говорили, что такого города не существует, что это просто выдумка бардов — но она не верила, потому что точно знала: легенды — это то, что когда-то было. Просто люди забыли, как это делается.

Забыли дорогу в Эль Хазард.

Она прошла через поля, потом, наперегонки с заходящим солнцем пробралась сквозь лесок и вышла на поле. Вдалеке что-то чернело.

Она шла еще около получаса, когда, наконец-то разобрала, что возвышалось на фоне полыхающего закатом неба.

Черные остовы домишек сгоревшей деревни. 

Улыбка с ее лица исчезла. Она почти подбежала к пепелищу. Деревня, видимо, была большая. И богатая — в пепле, у самой кромки сгоревшей травы, стоял тщательно обтесанный, но порядком закоптившийся столб. Она провела по нему рукой, чтобы очистить выбитую надпись:

«Большой Аат. Основали братья Эль и Хозарт в день восшествия на престол Визгарда VI».

У нее хватило сил рассмеяться. Просто потому, что это была не первая подобная ошибка.

Она прошла по пепелищу. Солнце давно село, но ночевать здесь ей совсем не хотелось. Где-то недалеко шумела река.

С холмика она разглядела рощицу, от которой в поле медленно полз туман. В просветах между деревьями тускло поблескивала вода. Она направилась вниз.

Через несколько минут туман уже был повсюду. Он полз меж ольховых стволов, тек в холодном вечернем воздухе. Где-то в вышине на еще светлом вечернем небе появлялись первые звезды.

Вокруг благоухали травы, пахло сыростью и прохладой. 

От нее пахло копотью.

Она грустно улыбнулась и постаралась вытереть руки о траву, но скорее размазала сажу по ладоням. 

Откуда-то из тумана донесся звук. Она удивленно вскинула глаза и прислушалась. Топот! Топот копыт.

Через несколько секунд в тумане возник нечеткий силуэт, но рассмотреть всадника она смогла только когда он оказался в трех шагах от нее. 

Это был рыцарь. На его доспехах блестели капли вечерней росы, белый плащ покрывал круп белой лошади и ниспадал красивыми складками. Длинные вьющиеся волосы обрамляли лицо мужчины, не скрытое шлемом. Он ехал, опустив голову, словно глубоко задумавшись. Руки в перчатках с раструбами спокойно покоились на луке седла. 

Когда всадник подъехал ближе, она спросила:

— Вы не знаете, как добраться до Эль Хазарда?

Он посмотрел на нее внимательно и удивленно.

— Я тоже ищу этот город. Попробуем вместе? — он протянул ей руку, и она легко вскочила в седло перед рыцарем. От него пахло сталью и пыльной дорогой. И еще чем-то неуловимым, но таким знакомым.

— Попробуем, — ответила она, прижимаясь щекой к мокрым доспехам, и он послал лошадь вперед сквозь туман, по едва заметной дороге.

4 ноября 2006 г.


End file.
